Substitute
by aonalion
Summary: Manjoume loves Johan, and there's a reason for that. The reason is Judai. Shounen-ai/yaoi, Manjoume X Johan, Manjoume X Judai, Judai X Johan, Manjoume X Johan X Judai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this today in school xD Oh God, I was so bored!

I'm taking suggestions, tell me what your fav GX pairing is and maybe I'll write about it! ;D

* * *

Manjoume looked down at the younger teen who lay close to him, his arms wrapped around Manjoume's waist. He was breathing slowly, his bright turquoise eyes closed, but Manjoume knew he was still awake.

Johan.

Manjoume reached down and gently ruffled Johan's blue locks, receiving a contented sigh as a response. Johan shifted slightly, grasped even harder around Manjoume's body and murmured something into his chest.

Manjoume raised his eyebrows and made a questioning sound, still playing with Johan's hair. Johan turned his head slightly, a small frown on his face now and his eyes shut tight.

"I'm cold." he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Manjoume threw a blanket over the both of them. Johan sighed again, and after a while, actually fell asleep. Manjoume continued absently playing with Johan's hair, twisting his blue locks around his fingers while staring off in space.

He loved him. He loved Johan and he was not afraid to tell him that he did.

He knew − even though he would never admit it to Johan or anyone else or barely even himself − _why_ he loved him.

The reason was Judai.

The reason was Judai, but Manjoume would not dare to think about it and every time he actually did, his heart would constrict in pain and tears would burn underneath his eyelids.

The reason he loved Johan was because he loved Judai.

He hated Judai at first, of course, that Slifer Red reject. He hated him for winning over him, kicking him out of the school, and the worst part; he hated Judai for being so friendly and happily accepting him back into the Slifer dorm even though he'd been such an ass. Eventually, the hatred disappeared, and was replaced by some sort of neutral annoyance mixed with carefully hidden respect, because Judai truly was a great duellist.

Then the Society of Light happened, and Manjoume had lost himself, caught in something he didn't believe in. But Judai had rescued him and helped him back.

It was at that point − even though he didn't realized it until later − his feelings for Judai grew into something more. He wouldn't exactly say he'd _fallen_ in love, because it wasn't a sudden realization. His feelings had just grown until there was no other word that could describe them − but _love_.

But they couldn't be together, it was impossible. Because in everyone's mind, including Judai's, Manjoume still hated Judai. Manjoume knew Judai wasn't capable of hating anyone, but he couldn't possibly bring himself to liking Manjoume when said person had hated him for so long. It would never happen, and so, Manjoume didn't even bother telling Judai how he felt.

The Johan had appeared − this boy, so different from Judai in appearance and so alike in personality.

Manjoume had acted as if he'd fallen in love with Johan at first sight. Johan had gladly accepted his feelings and not only that − he'd returned them with so much passion it actually scared Manjoume. He couldn't tell him the truth, it would crush him.

He still loved Judai more than anything in the world, but Johan was what he was.

Manjoume snapped out of it, tears burning at the corners of his eyes, and blinked fast a couple of times. He looked down and noticed Johan had rolled over on his back. The blanked had slipped off and revealed his surprisingly muscular chest. Manjoume simply watched him breathe for a while, his chest rising and sinking, and then pulled the blanket back up − careful not to disturb him in his sleep.

The he slowly leaned forward, brushed away Johan's blue locks and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

He was a substitute.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I should count this as Manjoume X Johan or Manjoume X Judai haha xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to _Ari-chan and ReNA _for giving me inspiration to write more chapters! *hugs to death*

* * *

Johan was constantly close to Manjoume, even now, in class. Manjoume actually tried to listen to the teacher ranting at the front of the classroom, but Johan sat turned towards Manjoume, his whole being focused on him.

He had one hand softly placed on Manjoume's thigh, the other nestled in his hair, playing with his black locks. Manjoume could feel Johan's eyes tracing the outlines of his cheekbones, his nose, his lips. Johan slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Manjoume closed his eyes for a second and bit his lip.

It hurt more and more every time now. Johan continued loving him unconditionally, while he longed for Judai. When Johan kissed him, hugged him, held him close, it hardly ever felt _good_ anymore, because it actually did in the beginning. Johan's love had been a relief after longing for Judai for so long − Johan was different and yet the same. He was, after all, a substitute.

Manjoume often wondered how no one seemed to notice − how could Judai not notice the way he looked at him? How could _Johan_ not notice the looks Manjoume was giving Judai? How come Johan didn't notice Manjoume being so absent-minded all the time? Was he so blindingly in love?

He forced himself to smile and turned towards Johan. He let his hand travel up Johan's shoulder, his neck, and kept it on his cheek for a second before brushing away a strand of blue hair from his eyes. Johan's turquoise eyes were big and beautiful, they seemed to twinkle as they met Manjoume's pitch black orbs. Manjoume leaned forward and brushed his lips over the very soft skin of Johan's forehead.

"Misters Manjoume and Anderson!"

Manjoume jumped and snapped his head towards the teacher, who was glaring at them and tapping his foot, his arms crossed over his chest. The rest of the class was giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

"I know you're a couple now and all that but if you can't focus on my classes and actually _learn_ something; you'll have to move apart!"

Johan beamed towards the teacher and promised not to disturb the class anymore and actually listen, but the minute the teacher turned away again, Johan slid closer to Manjoume, pressing his thigh against the older teen's, and continued playing with his hair.

Manjoume sighed quietly but didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

He looked to his side and saw Fubuki sitting further down the line of benches. He noticed Manjoume was looking at him, smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Shou discovered the exchange of looks and blushed when he saw Johan was still all over Manjoume. Judai, on the other hand, was sitting next to Shou but was staring down at his papers and books. Manjoume frowned towards him − since when did that slacker actually work in class? − but Judai didn't seem to notice anything.

School ended for the day and they all walked to the Slifer Red dorm together. Even though Johan was supposed to stay at The Obelisk Blue dorm with the other transfer students, he didn't seem to be able to stay away from Manjoume for longer periods of time.

Fubuki had his arm around the much shorter Shou while walking, making the little bluenette blush.

"… I'm telling you; you need a girlfriend!" Fubuki said and poked Shou in the chest.

"I-I don't think that's…" Shou began, his face now completely red. He looked down at his feet and twisted his hands.

"Or better yet; he needs a boyfriend!" Kenzan said and shoved Shou playfully in the side. Shou almost lost his balance and was only able to stand up straight thanks to Fubuki's arm around his neck. He didn't seem to realize what Kenzan had said at first, but when it sank in he started to stutter uncontrollably and wave his arms and almost couldn't walk in a straight line.

Kenzan and Fubuki laughed, but Asuka frowned and told them to knock it off.

Manjoume smiled a little at their conversation, and practically ignored Johan who was walking right next to him. Johan was constantly walking close enough to be able to touch Manjoume, and did so at regular intervals. He played with his hair, brushed his fingers over his cheek, playfully pulled at his clothes…

Manjoume felt so bad now; he couldn't keep doing this for much longer. He was actually a bit surprised − he'd always thought both Judai and Johan were relatively smart, and yet, none of them seem notice anything.

"Hey, Manjoume." a voice said, effectively startling Manjoume from all his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Judai was looking at him with a rare, serious expression on his face. "Could I have a word with you?" he asked and, without waiting for an answer, walked away a bit.

Manjoume turned towards Johan and discovered he was already looking at him.

"I'll just go ahead. I'll be waiting for you in your room." he said with a low voice. He leaned forward and kissed a spot right under Manjoume's ear before smiling mischievously and walking away.

Manjoume closed his eyes for a moment, but then turned to Judai, who was watching him intently. Manjoume walked a bit closer to him, standing right in front of him. When Judai didn't say anything for a while Manjoume shrugged slightly and said:

"I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I… I just wanted to… tell you the truth." Judai said slowly, not meeting Manjoume's eyes. "I've felt like this for a while now… I honestly don't want to complicate things, but… I have to tell the truth. I can't keep lying about my feelings."

"Judai… what are you talking about?" Manjoume asked, a bad, ominous feeling bubbling up inside him. Something wasn't right.

Judai was quiet for a couple of moments, he seemed to debate with himself over what to do − if he really should say what he wanted to say. Then he finally sighed and met Manjoume's eyes. Manjoume stared and didn't even manage form a coherent thought while gazing into Judai's beautiful, chocolate-coloured eyes, so filled with emotions. Judai sighed a final time and then said:

"I'm in love with Johan."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Next chapter, woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You make me feel so loved~! *insert tears of happiness here*

* * *

"I'm in love with Johan."

Manjoume saw Judai's mouth move, heard the words spoken by the brunette, and yet, he couldn't make them make sense.

He was in love with… Johan?

Well, that certainly explained a few things, the rational part of Manjoume's brain said. Judai had obviously been uncomfortable around himself and Johan, but Manjoume had just figured it was a normal reaction. Like Shou had been, most people were quite uncomfortable around people who were so obviously in love with each other. But now that he thought about it, Judai had been more sad than uncomfortable… apparently Manjoume wasn't as observant as he thought he was. How come he didn't notice earlier?

That doesn't make any sense at all! the emotional part of his brain screamed to the rational part. Judai should be in love with me, me, me! He couldn't be in love with Johan! Everything was starting to fall apart, cracks beginning to show in the façade he'd been putting up to fool both Johan and Judai, and everyone else for that matter. How could he lie to Johan, knowing Judai loved him?

Manjoume's dread must've been visible through his eyes, because Judai slapped his hands over his mouth with a horrified expression in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He removed his hands from his face and grabbed Manjoume's hands instead. Manjoume just let him do whatever he wanted; he himself just stood there with a blank expression on his face. "I thought that maybe if I told you instead of Johan it wouldn't be so bad. I don't want you two to split up, I honestly don't! … But I had to tell someone. And… you're my best friend."

_Best friend._

Manjoume's eyes widened slightly.

Those words hurt even more than when he said he was in love with Johan. If he was in love with Johan that didn't mean he couldn't have feelings for Manjoume as well, but _best friends_… were best friends and nothing else.

He blinked slowly, pulled away his hands from Judai and looked down at the ground.

"It's okay… I just- … I get it." Manjoume said slowly, not meeting Judai's eyes.

"You're… you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No." Manjoume said in a hollow voice. Then he finally managed to pull himself together a little bit. "No. No, of course I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, Johan is…" he trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence. Johan is what? Lovable? An idiot who can't see who's in love with him and who's not?

Judai looked noticeably relieved but didn't seem to realize Manjoume hadn't finished the sentence. He took Manjoume's hands again without asking for permission.

"Thank you so much, Manjoume." he threw his arms around Manjoume's neck and hugged the older teen tightly. "You're a true friend." he murmured into Manjoume's shoulder, his breath playing over the exposed skin of Manjoume's neck.

Manjoume felt like crying. He closed his eyes and didn't move a muscle as Judai pressed his body against his. Why did Judai have to make it so hard? Why, why, why was he in love with Johan and not him? But in a way, it's not like he could really blame him. Johan was truly amazing, he was kind and funny and…

Judai let go of Manjoume and smiled towards him, completely oblivious to Manjoume's still hollow expression.

"Thank you." he said a final time before slowly turning around and walking away.

* * *

Manjoume shut the door behind him without a sound.

Johan looked up from the bed he was half-lying in − Manjoume's large, two-person bed with exquisite silken sheets and pillows. He looked startled at first but relaxed when he saw it was Manjoume.

"C'mere." he said in a low voice, reaching out his arms towards Manjoume.

He hesitated for a spilt second before kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed. With a deep sigh he snuck his arms around Johan's waist and buried his face in the bluenette's bare chest. Manjoume could feel Johan starting to rub soothing circles on his back with one hand, the other hand nestling itself in his hair.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked softly, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Manjoume shut his eyes tightly and grabbed harder around Johan's waist. He felt horrible − what was he supposed to do? If he told Johan Judai was in love with him, they could be happy together − or Johan would pick Manjoume, in which case he'd have to tell him he was in love with Judai. And then everyone would be unhappy. If he didn't tell Johan, he could still be happy while both Manjoume and Judai were unhappy… but the truth would probably come out sooner or later and then Johan would be unhappy as well.

He couldn't help it − a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes and fell down on Johan's chest. No matter what he did, everyone would just turn out unhappy.

His eyes widened in surprise as Johan suddenly sat up straight. Manjoume felt a strong pair of hands grab his chin and force his face up, so his was eye to eye with Johan. Johan stared at him with fright and concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." Johan begged, his voice high-pitched with worry. He rubbed his thumbs over Manjoume's cheeks, wiping away his tears.

Manjoume closed his eyes and sat up straight, pulling away from Johan's touch. He grabbed Johan's hands, which were now lying in his lap. Manjoume blinked a couple of times so he could actually see and then met Johan's concerned eyes.

"I… Judai talked to me earlier."

"Oh right, he looked kind of sad. Is something wrong? Is he okay?" Johan asked, leaning forward in worried expectation.

"Yeah, I just… He told me…" Manjoume's voice shrunk more and more until it was barely a whisper. "… he told me he's in love… with you."

Johan had been leaning forward more and more to even be able to hear what Manjoume said, but now jerked his head back, shock written over his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, all the chapters will end in cliffhangers xD There will be six chapters in total, just so you know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday since I promised to update earlier but I was watching YGO! 5Ds and it was so exciting and totally forgot... and then I had to go to bed. Gomene!

* * *

"Judai's in love… with me?" Johan asked in deep disbelief. Manjoume nodded without a word, unable to meet his eyes. "But… how? Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He didn't want to destroy our relationship." Manjoume whispered; he could barely talk thanks to the huge lump in the back of his throat.

"He didn't want to…" he started slowly, but then blinked. "And you do? You want to destroy our relationship?" Johan raised his voice slightly and pushed Manjoume away from himself. It wasn't violent, but enough to make Manjoume raise his arms in front of his chest to protect himself.

"I don't want to destroy our relationship!" Manjoume snapped but immediately calmed down again when he saw Johan's shocked and confused face. "I just wanted to give you a fair chance. I just wanted you… I just wanted you to be able to choose."

Johan stared at him in disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly open. Then he slowly bent his head and stared down at their hands lying in their laps. He took Manjoume's slender hands in his own. Manjoume could hear him sigh deeply before looking up and meeting Manjoume's eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"You want me to be able to choose?" he asked, grasping Manjoume's hands even harder. "Manjoume, I have already chosen. I've chosen _you_."

He leaned forward and kissed Manjoume deeply. He let go of Manjoume's hands and threw himself around his neck instead, pressing his bare chest against the older teen's body. Manjoume wound his arms around Johan's waist and kissed him back, overwhelmed by the passion in the bluenette's actions. Johan slid his tongue over Manjoume's lower lip before pressing his tongue in between his shut lips and exploring his mouth freely.

Manjoume finally shifted slightly and pulled himself away from Johan.

"Johan…" Manjoume whispered, his face still nothing but millimetres away from Johan's. "I love you, I truly do." he breathed in and was about to continue, but was interrupted.

"I love you too." Johan quickly said with a shy smile.

"Johan, you shouldn't choose me." Manjoume quickly said before he could change his mind. "You really shouldn't pick me, because… I've lied to you. IminlovewithJudai." he blurted out the last part way too fast without being able to stop himself.

"What?" Johan said quietly, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"I'm in love with Judai." Manjoume said after a deep sigh, not meeting Johan's eyes anymore.

Johan was quiet for such a long time Manjoume finally dared to take a quick glance at his face. He looked horrible; so many emotions went over his face so fast none of them made sense. Shock, sadness, anger, love, lust, betrayal, disbelief…

"But… you love… me." he finally said in a strange, almost childlike manner. His eyes were big and strangely shadowed, like he couldn't quite focus on anything.

"I do, I do." Manjoume quickly said and squeezed Johan's hand tightly. "I _do_ love you. But I just… I love him more."

"You've lied to me." Johan said, tears starting to fill up his eyes. He blinked once, twice, and they started streaming down his cheeks, dripping from his chin and landing on his and Manjoume's clasped hands. He blinked again and his eyes were suddenly focused on Manjoume's; it came so suddenly Manjoume couldn't help but jerk his head back. Then Johan's face started to transform, slowly at first but then more and more rapidly. His eyebrows started pointing downwards, the corners of his mouth went down and he bared his gritted teeth, wrinkles started to form around his nose and eyes, tears still running down his cheeks.

"You selfish BASTARD!" he finally yelled and shoved Manjoume aside so violently it actually hurt. Manjoume almost fell out of the bed but managed to stop right at the edge, his chest pounding painfully. He pushed himself up on his elbows just to see Johan getting out of bed, tearing the sheets off himself.

He was completely naked, but quickly bent down to get his clothes and started to dress himself.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You lied to me all this time!" Johan screamed as he pulled up his pants. "You absolute and unbelievable IDIOT!"

"Johan, I −"

"Shut the hell up! I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

"Would you just let me explain?" Manjoume begged, tears now running down his cheeks as well. He got out of bed and took a few steps towards Johan, but he swept out with his hands and backed away.

"Back off! Stay away from me!"

"Johan…" Manjoume said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He reached out his hand towards Johan, who at this point was all the way over by the door.

Johan shoved his feet down his shoes and grabbed the clothes he hadn't managed to put on. He hugged his shirt close to his bare chest, his face twisted in an ugly grimace.

"I HATE YOU!"

He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Manjoume standing there, completely frozen over.


	5. Chapter 5

Manjoume sat at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at a spot on the floor right in front of him.

He felt so many emotions at the same time they all just sort of… cancelled out each other. He couldn't feel anything, he was completely empty; couldn't even cry if he'd wanted to. He didn't, it seemed like a waste of body fluid. Also, he knew he'd get a head ache if he did.

He knew thoughts like that were completely random and definitely irrelevant, but he couldn't stop them from coming. They just popped up in his head without him being able to help. For instance, he wondered if his sheets had been torn apart and where he could get new. He wondered what they would get for dinner tonight. He wondered what time it was, because he had no idea whatsoever.

Manjoume vaguely wondered where Johan had run off to. To his own room at the Obelisk Blue dorm, probably. Johan had been at the Slifer Red dorm so often Manjoume had almost forgotten he didn't technically live there.

He just hoped he didn't hurt himself somehow. Was Johan capable of doing that? Could he get so angry he actually hurt himself?

Just as Manjoume started to get really worried − even though it still wasn't enough to stir him out of his motionlessness; he was still staring at the very same spot − a faint knocking was heard on the front door, followed by a soft voice.

"Manjoume?"

Oh good.

"Are you in there? Can I come inside?"

The person outside the door was quiet for a couple of minutes, and then turned the doorknob even though Manjoume hadn't replied. He would've like to say that 'No. No, you can't come inside.', but his body didn't obey him at the moment.

He heard the sound of footsteps over the carpet and after a moment, a pair of legs appeared in front of him. The person knelt down right in front of him; fluffy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes coming into his sight.

"Hey." Judai said with a low, gentle voice. "Wanna tell me what's wrong? Johan came over to my place, crying. I let him sleep in my bed; he was completely exhausted but he wouldn't tell me what happened."

So that's where he went. Manjoume didn't know if he should be happy or upset about that piece of information; Johan had gone to the person who was in love with him − the same person Manjoume was in love with. Of course Judai would never do anything with or towards Johan; it was rather Johan himself Manjoume was worried about. Could Johan attack Judai because Manjoume was in love with him?

Judai sighed deeply, startling Manjoume from his thoughts.

"This is all my fault isn't it? You told Johan I'm in love with him, didn't you?"

Manjoume didn't reply − what was he supposed to say? 'Yes. Yes, I told him you're in love with him, but hey! Get this, I'm in love with you too!'

"Why would you do that?" Judai continued, his eyes closed. "I'm honestly disappointed in you; I thought I could trust you! I didn't tell you I'm in love with him just so you could go tell him! That's not what I wanted, I just wanted to… I just wanted to get it off my chest. I _had_ to tell _someone_."

Manjoume actually blinked and managed to focus on Judai's annoyed eyes. Judai seemed slightly relieved Manjoume showed some kind of response, but he was still obviously irritated. Judai put his hands on Manjoume's knees and looked him directly in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm really not mad at you − just disappointed. Could you just tell me why you did it? Can you do that?"

Manjoume wasn't sure he could even open his mouth to try and say something, but he gave it a shot. Nothing happened. His mouth didn't even open. His body really didn't obey him at the moment and it was starting to get annoying.

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of your life?" Judai said, standing up and taking a step back. Immediately, he seemed to calm down and took a deep breath before sitting down next to Manjoume instead. He put a comforting arm around him, leaning in close. "Please tell me."

In his mind, Manjoume cursed Judai. Didn't he have any sense of personal space at all? Why did he have to make it so damn hard all the time! He suddenly got an insanely fast mental image of himself attacking Judai and smothering him with kisses. It came so suddenly and randomly he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud.

But his is good, this is good, the rational part of his brain said. He'd actually managed to do something other than just staring straight ahead of him!

"Judai." Manjoume almost whispered. His voice sounded strange; hoarse and way to deep, like he hadn't used it in a good while. Which he actually hadn't, now that he thought about it.

"Yes, Manjoume?" Judai said hopefully, leaning even closer.

Manjoume opened his mouth and drew in a sharp breath, but then closed it again. What was he supposed to say? Why _did_ he do it? So Johan could be happy? Well, that didn't work out too very well, now did it?

Eventually, Judai got tired of waiting and stood up yet again, taking a few steps back from Manjoume. He swept out with his hands and almost yelled:

"What the hell, Manjoume? Can't you just tell me? The reason I told you was because I consider you to be my best friend! Don't you consider me to be your best friend, is that it?"

Manjoume felt an anger he'd never felt before boil up inside him. His blood roared in his ears and his sight turned red, his body began to tremble more and more. Judai said something more but he didn't hear it − the roaring in his ears was too loud.

He never truly understood what happened next − one moment he had been sitting there on the edge of the bed and the next he had just slammed Judai's back into the wall and pushed himself close to the younger teen's body. Judai gasped violently and coughed as he lost his breath for a moment.

"You still don't get it, Judai!" Manjoume screamed right into Judai's face; nothing more than millimetres away from his own. Judai's eyes were wide open in terror and his mouth slightly ajar. "The reason Johan is angry is _not_ because you're in love with him − it's because I'm in love with _you_!"

* * *

**A/N:** The rage, the drama, the fluffy past...! *shakes fist dramatically*

_'What fluffy past?' you wonder._  
_'No idea.' I reply._  
_'Then shut the [eff] up and submit another chapter!' you scream in my ear._

Tune in next time for the final chapter...! *shakes fists some more*

_'... Stop that.' you say and whack me across my head._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Final chapter, you guys! I want to thank you all for your reviews, you make me so happy when I read them! :')

Also, this chapter contains a **LEMON**, so it's rated **M**.

* * *

Manjoume closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"This is wrong." Judai murmured somewhere close to his left ear.

"I know." Johan replied with a low voice. "But it makes me happy."

"It makes me happy as well." Manjoume whispered and shifted slightly.

"… Me too." Judai finally admitted.

"In that case it can't be too wrong." Manjoume said and opened his eyes.

The sight that met him was nothing short of wonderful to his eyes; Johan hovering above him with a sly smile on his face, biting his lower lip, his eyes glistening. And lying on Manjoume's left side; Judai, breathing slowly close to his face, his breath tingling over his neck. Judai had one of his arms around Manjoume's bare chest, pressing himself close to the older teen's body. He nuzzled Manjoume's neck with a shy smile grazing his lips. Johan, on the other hand, was leaning over both Manjoume and Judai; one of his legs between Manjoume's and one of his hands next to Manjoume's right ear, the other close to the back of Judai's head.

Johan leaned forward and kissed Manjoume squarely on the lips, both closing their eyes tight at the feeling of an electric bolt running through their bodies. Johan broke away from the kiss and turned his head to kiss Judai instead, giving Manjoume the perfect opportunity to brush his lips over Johan's cheek.

Johan smiled a little when he felt Manjoume's soft lips on his cheek but didn't turn his head; his attention belonged to Judai at the moment. Judai was still dressed, at least in boxers and a t-shirt. He had been strangely shy and embarrassed, not like the usual bouncing duellist they knew and loved. They couldn't blame him though; he had been burnt just like the rest of them.

Manjoume remembered that one emotion-filled day a couple of weeks ago, when their entire lives had changed over nothing but a few hours. All of them thought of that day as both the worst and the best of their lives − all three of them had felt such misery and despair that one day, but at the same time − love. Manjoume; because he'd lied to the one person who loved him most and denied himself of them person_ he_ loved most. Johan; because he had been lied to by the person he loved and then caught between two persons who loved him. Judai; because had been in love with someone who didn't even look his way and loved by someone he hadn't even considered to be anything more than a friend.

But now, they were together all three of them, all three of them giving and taking as much as they could to make their relationship the best they could. And although it felt wrong at times it was never questioned. What was, was, and what was, was _them_.

Johan tugged at Judai's t-shirt, nudging him to let go of Manjoume. Judai did so, and the bluenette started to pull the shirt over Judai's head. Manjoume helped with his free hand − the other nestled in Johan's hair − and gently traced his fingers over Judai's stomach as he did so. He could feel Judai's muscles tense up along with a sharply indrawn breath coming from him, and he smiled.

Judai squirmed as Johan started licking and kissing a trail all the way from his collarbone, down to his chest and stomach − tossing away the t-shirt, not caring where it landed. He roughly sucked one of Judai's sensitive nipples, receiving a low moan as a reward, before continuing down, dipping his tongue in Judai's navel.

Meanwhile, Manjoume was busy with the bluenette leaning over him in order to reach Judai. Manjoume propped himself up on his elbows and attacked Johan's neck; biting and kissing his soft skin to make him moan the way he loved. Every time he did, Manjoume felt a wave of pleasure run through him. He loved that he could make the other feel so good − he loved that _Johan_ could make _Judai_ feel so good. He violently pressed his bare chest against Johan's and drew in the wonderful smell of his hair.

With a shocked gasp from Judai, Johan finally managed to pull down his boxers while still kissing his tightening stomach. Judai blushed furiously and put a hand on Johan's chest, pushing him away a little.

Both Johan and Manjoume broke away from what they were doing and looked at Judai with curiosity and surprise written over their faces.

"I… I'm not…" Judai stuttered with a nervous smile. "… I mean, I'm a…"

Manjoume and Johan exchanged rather bemused looks.

"We know." they both said at the same time before leaning in again, both of their attentions turned to Judai this time. Judai gasped again and then blushed even more. One of his hands travelled up Manjoume's chest − he was now lying on his side, facing Judai − and the other nestled itself in Johan's hair, pulling him closer.

Johan continued doing wicked things to Judai's navel while Manjoume gently slid his lips over Judai's soft cheek and jawbone, nibbling here and there and tasting his sweet skin. He captured Judai's mouth in a kiss just as Johan reached his destination and took a long, slow lick. Manjoume smiled slightly as Judai gasped right into his mouth − literally breathing the older teen's breath.

Judai's breath started to become irregular and he was moaning slightly, but it was mostly muffled thanks to Manjoume keeping his mouth busy. Johan took another long lick and pressed his lips along the side in a kiss, slid his mouth up and barely touched Judai with his tongue. He had to break away for a couple of seconds when Judai jerked his hips up, as if by reflex. Manjoume noticed and − with a sly smile − put his hands on Judai's hips, pushing him down and allowing Johan to finish the job.

Johan gave Manjoume a quick kiss on the lips as a 'thank you' and then continued giving pleasure to Judai's growing arousal. Johan gave Judai a final, feather-light kiss on the tip of his erection before taking him into his mouth, moving his tongue and sucking slightly.

Judai, overwhelmed by the experience and blinding arousal he felt, let out something in between of a moan and a scream and shifted rather violently as if he was trying to get away. Johan pulled away for a moment to check if he was really all right, receiving a disappointed and slightly startled noise from Judai.

With a chuckle, Johan dived in again while Manjoume slowly licked along Judai's jawbone. He was watching Johan through half-lidded eyes as he worked, the bluenette's head going up and down; Manjoume found the sight incredibly sexy. They were truly twins in all but appearance.

Judai grasped the bed sheets so hard they actually tore apart as his climax closed in. The only thing keeping him from screaming out his satisfaction was Manjoume keeping his mouth busy. He came, hard, a split second after Johan pulled away to avoid getting a mouthful. As Judai lay there, panting, his body completely relaxed, Johan closed in again and started licking up the mess.

Manjoume sat up straight to allow Judai to calm down for a second and watched Johan cleaning up, clearly enjoying himself. When he was done, Manjoume threw his arms around the bluenette's neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss, tasting the sweetness of both Judai and Johan.

Judai seemed to pull himself together a bit but was still panting heavily. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking expectantly from Manjoume to Johan, as if he tried to decide what to do next, _who_ to do next.

With a sly, almost unnoticeable look from Johan, they both closed in on Manjoume, pushing him back onto the pillows and attacking his body wherever they could find exposed skin. Manjoume closed his eyes and felt the wonderful sensation of hands roaming over his body, kissing and licking, caressing and stroking, and sending him to his own personal heaven.

The night was only starting, they still had plenty of amazing hours ahead of them a countless wonderful things to explore. They were together all three of them now, all three of them equal and all of their loves equal.

In this relationship, none of them were a substitute.

* * *

**A/N:** ...

... Don't look at me like that! It was either this or all three comitting suicide ._. And we don't want that, now do we?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much again for all the wonderful reviews! *huggles everyone who reviews*


End file.
